The Surprise
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: 'Jesus, I'm married to a mad woman; I'm fine with that though, because that mad woman just happens to be extremely hot and the one I'm in love with'- In the midst of a seemingly never ending war, Lily has a surprise. A cute one shot on how Lily tells James she's pregnant. Entry for the Wand Wood Competition by the HPFC


**Hi again! So this is my first James/Lily fic, so I'm sorry if I didn't capture them right. This is also my first entry for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenged forum's competition 'The Wand Wood challenge/competition', and my chosen wood is Larch (Write about a surprise). Enjoy!**

"James?" Lily's voice echoes around our almost empty cottage as soon as I get home. We'd moved in several weeks ago, but finding time to unpack had been a nightmare, so boxes were piled up in every corner of the room and just minimal furniture was in its rightful place.

"Yes love." I yell back, exhausted. I kick off my shoes and hang up my jacket, collapsing on the sofa, sighing. Today we had a day-long meeting about our next moves against Voldemort and his death eaters, and all Auror's were obliged to attend. Sirius and I just sat at the back of the room, offering few suggestions, but lots of sarcastic comments under our breath about everyone else's; the whole meeting had been a waste of time, as we went round and round in circles, weighing up the pros and cons of each idea, but then decided to continue putting up a united front.

"Can you come here?" She replies, a slight edge of worry to her voice. I click my neck, stretching my arms and placing my feet up on the coffee table. God, Lily would kill me for that.

"Can't you come here?" I say, whining slightly, not wanting to move my numb limbs.

"James!"

"Coming!" I say, jumping off the comfy sofa, darting upstairs, to where I think her voice came from. No one wants an angry Lily, especially not me, "Where are you?" I say, bounding up the steps two at a time.

"Bathroom." She says, almost excited. What's so exciting about a bathroom? Jesus, I'm married to a mad woman; I'm fine with that though, because that mad woman just happens to be extremely hot and the one I'm in love with.

I walk to the bathroom, knocking before entering, and am met with an unlikely sight. Lily's sat on the toilet lid, holding her head in one hand, fiery locks engulfing her pale face, and a white stick in the other.

"Lily, what is it hun?" I ask, worry and concern laced through my voice, as I sink to my knees in front of her, lifting her head so her vivid green eyes are looking into my baby blue ones, "Lils?" I repeat.

"I… I didn't know what to do… I thought I could be… so I took the test… and I am. James, please don't be mad." She says, trailing off and her whole body quivering.

"What?" I say, smirking slightly. Wrong time. Crap.

"Please don't be mad." She says, looking at me properly.

"Mad about what?" I say, still utterly clueless. Merlin, women are complicated.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" I clarify.

"I'm. Pregnant." She repeats, slower.

"YES! YES LILY YES!" I exclaim suddenly, picking her up and whirling her around, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I say when I put her down.

"Course I am." She says, smirking slightly.

"Merlin… a baby? Wow." I say pressing my lips to hers, locking us in a passionate embrace, "I'm gunna go floo Sirius!" I exclaim excitedly, turning to walk out the door.

"Oh and James?" Her voice stops me.

"Yes?" I say, unable to whip the stupid dog-resembling grin off my face.

"Don't ever pick me up like that again. Ever. Got it?" She smirks slightly

"You let me do that when you said yes to marrying me." I laugh, amused.

"You could have still dumped me then. There's no going back now. And no picking me up like that ever again. Alright?

"I'd never dump you Lils. Even when you're fat. Even when you have swollen ankles. Even when you eat like a pig." She walks past me and down the stairs, "Even when you're screaming in pain and all sweaty, I'll never dump you! Love you Lily!" I say, laughing.

"Love you too, you dunghead!"

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review as I respond to all of them. And follow and favourite if you want to keep up with the rest of my entry's for the competition, as they'll be between 15-23 more oneshots like this!**

**Thanks again**


End file.
